Seduca
A Seduca is the next evolutionary step for the Arbust, though most people had no idea that one existed. For an Arbust, it is very hard to find a tamer that can handle her poisonous body to any degree, and even harder for her to form any emotional bond with that tamer. Should an Arbust find a tamer that can tolerate her poison and form a delta bond with her, the next time they have sex she will evolve into a Seduca. People wonder why it required a delta bond with an Arbust for her to evolve, but an interview with a Seduca shined some light on the subject. An Arbust is always afraid on some base level that her body will cause her to tamer to leave her or, God forbid, kill them. Even if a tamer is 100% completely immune to her poison, she always has it in her head that suddenly she will be coated in Hyper Venom or something worse and they will die. Mentally, she tries to gain control of her nature, hoping that through sheer force of will she will be able to control her poisonous body and live happily ever after with her tamer, but this is also the problem. She can never truly accept her body or her tamers safety, even if it is on a subconscious level, until a delta bond if formed. At that point, she is psychically bound to her tamer, and knows that at this point, they love her with all their heart and her body is nothing to be afraid of. Some say that once you stop looking for something, you find it, and this is similar case. She is no longer fighting her nature and her complete acceptance causes her to evolve, in turn giving her what she has always wanted, complete control over her own body. An Arbust’s evolution into a Seduca brings about many changes. Her libido sky rockets and she revels in the love of her tamer, wanting to do anything and everything to them. There is nothing that she won’t do for her tamer, and with her flexibility means there is very little she can’t do in bed. Her anatomy is also one of great confusion and interest to scientists. She now has a complete skeletal structure, which greatly enhances her strength in comparison to her other forms. One would think that this would detract from their flexibility, but the oddity is that it doesn’t. Their bones have the unusually ability to be as hard as bone, or as loose and flexible as rubber. She cannot stretch, but she can bend and twist in ways that would make a Herokapoeraa jealous. She retains her ability to switch from a human form to a snake form. Her snake form is very similar to that of an Arbust, but she no longer has the hood, just very silky hair of varying colors. Her human form is something to behold. Her skin seems to have an almost ethereal glow to it, and it is as soft as silk. She no longer has visible scales anywhere on her body, only by looking very closely at her body with a magnifying glass will reveal that her skin actually is scales. Her breasts can range from a low C all the way to DD, and her hips will always perfectly match her figure, giving her the much desired ‘hourglass’ figure. Her eyes are almost always human like, though on occasion they may be slitted. Their height ranges from 6’0 to 6’8 and their length in snake form remains the same as her previous form. She can easily pass for a human in normal society. Her most startling ability is one that she has always wanted, control over her poisonous nature. She is literally a poison factory, able to manufacture any poison to date, besides Hyper Venom. She has numerous small poison glands across her body, situated very near her sweat glands. She is able to create and store three separate poisons at once, and has the frightening ability to actually mix them on her skin or through her fangs and claws. They may change what they house, but it takes about 20 minutes per poison. One documented case was where a Seduca mixed Lust, Berserk, and normal poison at once. She bit her opponent and in a matter of minutes they had a heart attack. After reporting this to authorities, there have been strict regulations made on how a Seduca may mix her poison and to report any new concoctions to league officials for documentation to see whether or not they are allowed to use such a thing. They fear that one day a Seduca may actually mix up Hyper Venom or something worse. How the Seduca controls her poisonous body is actually very ingenious. Like her previous form, the poison is excreted through glands that mix with her sweat, enabling her to coat her body in poison without using very much poison, similar in way to that of poison-dart frogs of pre-Sukebe era. But now she can control how much poison per point of sweat is put out, enabling her to control the potency of the poison, or completely turn off the poison and sweat glands. She has such control over her poison and sweat glands that she could make a single bead of sweat containing enough poison to kill a human in a matter of minutes, or soak her body in a lust poison that couldn’t get a Vixxen off. Scientists often wondered how she can go from soaking wet to dry in a matter of moments, but a startling discovery was made. Unlike other snake type Pokégirls, a Seduca is actually warm-blooded. No one knows why or how they are, but some people romanticize it by saying that their tamers love for them warms even their cold blood, but they are mostly ignored. Reason or not, a Seduca can actually warm parts of her body to a very high degree, not as high as a fire type Pokégirl, but enough to dry the poison on her body very quickly. Tamers love this fact because it makes taming them all the better. Oddly enough, Seducas now seem to love cold showers and baths, as if they are making up for lost time. Due to their warm-blooded nature, they are no longer vulnerable to ice attacks. A Seduca is considered the Femme Fatale Pokégirl at how easily she is able to eliminate a target with such little effort. To the naked eye, she looks just like a normal human, and her body captivates men around her. It is her control of her poisonous nature and her sinful beauty that allows her to kill with such ease, especially men. Flirting around with their intended target, making lewd suggestions at what they could do later, it is damn near impossible to tell when she has actually poisoned them. A kiss on the lips, a tender stroke of the cheek, or sensually drinking from the victim’s cup will send vicious poison coursing its way through the target’s blood stream. They could as easily snap their victim’s neck when they were finally alone, but prefer the more subtle approach. In combat her tactics are wide and varied, though they all revolve around getting some form of poison into her opponents body. She might stay in human form and try to entrance her opponent with varying gaze and kiss attacks, letting her poisoned body work its magic on her opponent or bring them to orgasm. Seducas actually do quite well in Sex Battles, a combination of Lust Poison, Warm Embrace and Gummi Tongue usually leave her opponent a twitching mess. She can also take on her half snake form and use more grappling and bite attacks while wearying down her opponent with a wide variety of poisons. Like her previous form she has the ability to spit her poison out of her mouth at high speeds. She has a very hard time fighting anyone that is immune to her poison, having to resort to either seducing them, trying to crush them in her strong coils, or using her incredible strength. Should all else fail, she will resort to using her Poison Cloud ability, but hates doing this because it leaves her very vulnerable. Tamers absolutely love Seducas in bed, and no more soaked bed sheets is a bonus. Not only do they have no inhibitions for taming, their new warm bodies are a welcome change from before. Seducas prefer to tame in their human form but occasionally like to change into their snake form to reminisce about back when they were a Naga. They will use Lust Poison liberally to make her tamer go far longer than they normally would, and get her harem sisters in on the fun. This has led some tamers to joke that she is perpetually ‘wet’ and she is not above poisoning them should they make such a joke. After a taming it is almost always the same with a Seduca. The Seduca will change into her snake form and coil around her tamer as it is their form of cuddling. There have been no cases of feral Seducas or thresholding into one. A Seduca requires such a bond with her tamer that they would never let her go feral, and should they have children, they will either be human or Naga . Category:Poison element Pokegirls Category:Very rare Pokegirls Category:Very near human Pokegirls Category:Very high libido Pokegirls Category:Evolved Pokegirls Category:Metamorph Pokegirls Category:Final evolutions Category:Animorph Pokegirls